Girlfriends and Tourbuses
by seldemxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Best Friends and High School. They used to be best friends. Now they're dating. Will their relationships be able to last after 3 long months of touring? Nalex. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1: Five Guys

**Please read the 1****st**** story in this series, Best Friends and High School, before beginning this one.**

ALEX

I smiled at my best friends who were surrounding me in the car on the way home. Today was the last day of school. We were officially high school seniors. Well except for Shane. His graduation was tomorrow. Jason was driving us to our favorite restaurant, Five Guys (we love our burgers). I turned to my boyfriend, Nate Gray.

Yes, THE Nate Gray of Connect Three, the most amazing band to ever grace this Earth. We got together about 4 months ago and we've had some arguments, but us previously being best friends, we worked everything out pretty quickly.

"One week!" I said with a smile.

He returned the smile and pulled me closer to him, his hands on my waist.

"Yup. One more week until the entire world will get to hear my amazing girlfriend's beautiful voice."

I playfully rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

In one week, Connect Three's Summer Tour would begin. Opening acts: Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo.

Since I figured out about the tour 4 months ago, I've been writing like crazy. I have a bunch of love songs, for obvious reasons, and a few break up songs about past relationships. I glanced at Mitchie who was kissing her boyfriend, Mr. Shane Gray, on the cheek. He said something in her ear that made her start giggling and he smiled at her as she did so.

They got together about 3 months ago. I mean Shane confessed his feelings a month earlier but this is Mitchie Torres we were dealing with. I remember when they finally got together oh so clearly.

"_WHERE'S SHANE!" Mitchie yelled, exasperated._

_He'd promised to pick her up for ice cream but he was 20 minutes later._

"_I hope that was a rhetorical question…" I said as I clicked open to one of Nate's texts._

_Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, staring out of the window. All of a sudden a limo pulled up to the driveway._

"_Is it him?" she asked, surprised, as she was expecting him to come in his red Hummer._

_Her question was answered when Shane stepped out of the limo, in a tux._

_I began laughing. "What are you wearing?" I asked as I answered the door. _

_He chuckled and walked over to Mitchie._

"_I set up a private, candlelit dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. Mitchie. I like you. Heck, I may even love you. Please, would you be mine?" he asked, hopeful._

"_YES YES YES YES!" she squealed and ran and gave him a huge hug._

"WE'RE HERE!" Jason yelled and interrupted my memory.

I smiled and Nate got out of the car, grabbed my hand and helped me out.

"Let's go gorgeous." He said and gave me the best thing smile in the world.

I smiled and began walking, our hands still intertwined.

SHANE

I smiled as Mitchie hopped out of the car, excited to be here.

"We're here!" she said and turned to wait for me to get out of the car. "Let's go Shane!" she said with the cutest smile in the world.

"I'm coming sweetheart." I said and caught up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we walked into the building after Nate and Alex.

"We're here!" Alex squealed to Mitchie.

I laughed as they began jumping up and down like they were 5 and they ran through the doors into the actual restaurant…well food place. Five Guys wasn't really classified as an actual restaurant. Well not to anyone except for Mitch or Alex.

Nate and I shared a look and laughed.

"Explain to me why we're seen in public with them." Nate said with a smirk.

"I really don't know. You tell me lover boy." I said and he rolled his eyes with a grin.

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE US! Duh!" Mitchie said to us.

"That's obvious. The real question is why we're seen in public with you!" Alex added.

"Maybe because we're rock stars?" I told her.

"POP stars aren't that impressive." Mitchie told me and stuck her tongue out at me.

We grabbed our food and made our way to a table. We began eating and talking, and of course laughing,

"Oh god." Alex said, gesturing to the door.

We turned our heads to see Miley walk in with her boyfriend Jake Ryan. You know, that kid from those toothpaste commercials. And supposedly he had his own show but I've yet to see it on television.

Miley turned her head, and of course made her way over.

"Hey guys!" she said, apparently STILL in denial that we are most definitely NOT friends any more.

"What?" Mitchie asked, exasperated. Miley had been trying to talk to her all day yesterday when she heard she was going on tour, like she hadn't already known.

"Mitchie. No need to yell!" she said and laughed. "Would you guys mind if we join you?"

"Yes." Alex told her with a glare.

Even though Alex won in the end, she still resented Miley for saying what she said to Nate and herself. Miley apologized but when we didn't accept the apology, she ignored us for a while. All of a sudden a few weeks ago, she told us that she wasn't upset anymore and that we could be friends. I'm not sure why she couldn't understand that we didn't want to be friends.

We returned home from Five Guys and the girls slept over our house in their room (but of course snuck over to our rooms when my parents went to bed).

ALEX

Today was the day. I was leaving to go on tour with my best friends AND my boyfriend. I grabbed my laptop, iPod, Blackberry, and song book and threw them into my messenger bag. My real luggage had already been moved into the tour bus. Our parents said they trusted us, seeing we all had purity rings, and we were all sharing a tour bus. There was a girl's room and boy's room with two beds in each room. Then there was a living room and a kitchen area. I looked out my window and saw Nate motioning for me to come one. I said my hard goodbyes and sighed as I stepped onto my home for the next 3 months.


	2. Chapter 2: Talent Show AGAIN!

_**OMG! So sorry it took so long guys! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Next one will be posted sooner and be way more interesting! I need to get some more ideas first though :))) Please review, favorite, and add to story/author alert!**_

I looked out my window and saw Nate motioning for me to come one. I said my hard goodbyes and sighed as I stepped onto my home for the next 3 months.

NATE

I stepped on the tour bus with a smile. This wouldn't be my first time on the bus. I had countless memories of major sleep deprivation and frustration with only interacting with my brothers for a majority of time on tour. Of course there were good memories too. The many pranks we pulled and, of course, the shows and FANS!

Of course this tour would be different. It would be the BEST tour we'd ever had. All because of Alex and Mitchie. I'm not sure how we hadn't realized their talent until recently. I'm sure the fans are gonna love them! Allie has been stressing over that for a while now.

I turned to Allie and smiled at her. She caught my smile from Shane's lap. I'm glad I can be comfortable with my brother and girlfriend being so close. I know neither one would even imagine doing anything, for the sake of me and Mitchie.

Mitchie walked into the room at the same time as me and gave me a look. I laughed, sat down and she plopped down into my lap, just as I'd expected. "Two can play at that game!" Mitchie told Alex, who was sitting with Shane on the recliner across from the loveseat.

"What game?" Alex asked.

"The 'lemme take my best friend's boyfriend's lap' game. THAT game." Mitchie said to her.

"Whatever..."Alex said with a smirk and then laughed.

Just then, Jeff walked onto the bus with some guy I assumed was the bus driver.

"Well we're off to Denver everyone! This is your bus driver Josh guys."

Josh was a middle aged, maybe 35, with blonde hair that was beginning to gray at the roots. He smiled at us and gave us a wave.

"Well I must get going but GOOD LUCK! I know you'll all do phenomenal!" Jeff said and got off the tourbus.

Josh said a few introductory words and resumed his position at wheel.

I turned to Alex. "Can you PLEASE trade laps? I miss you!" I said playfully.

She smirked and traded laps.

"I lied...I didn't miss you." I told her in her ear.

She gasped. "WHAT?" she asked, acting angry.

"I'm joking gorgeous." I said with a smile and wrapped my arms around her."

"Whoa...you've been working out." Alex said and grabbed my bicep.

I laughed. "Just for you babe." I said and we laughed.

MITCHIE

We spent some time alone as couples and then began to discuss something to do when Jason awoke from the nap he'd immediately begun as soon as he got on to 'test the beds out'.

"TALENT SHOW!" Jason yelled and after some persuasion, we all agreed.

"Rules?" I asked.

"NONE!" Alex said with a smile.

"Except let's be on teams." Nate said.

"Connect 3 VS the suppliers of the world's amazingness." I said with a smirk and high-fived Alex.

"Oh you're on!" Jason said with a competitive glare. Those Gray boys always can make SOMETHING a competition.

The boys went into bedroom on the other side of the bus compared to where we were in the kitchenette.

"So, my dear. What exactly should we do to blow everyone away?" Alex asked me.

"Well darling. I think we should choreograph a dance to our FAVORITE song." I told her with a wink and she smiled.

"Let's do this then!" she said and gave me a high five.

About an hour later, Jason came over to our workplace.

"How much more time do you need girls?" he asked us.

"10 more minutes please." Alex said and smiled.

He nodded and walked back into the bedroom.

"This is going to be AMAZING." I told her and she quickly agreed.

10 minutes later, we walked into the living area where the boys awaited, sunglasses on and hair in the same types of ponytails. High and messy.

"Are you guys ready to lose?" Shane asked.

"Of course not. We only prepare for things that actually might happen." Alex said with a smirk which made Shane roll his eyes with a smile.

"PAUSE! How are we going to judge this?" Nate asked everyone and we all looked at each other without an answer.

"Let's record it..? And ask..." I began.

"THE MOMS!" Jason finished.

"Not what I was thinking, but sure. Let's go with that." I told him.

"Well let's get started then!" Shane said and I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"We'll be going FIRST!" Alex said and grabbed the first laptop she saw, which happened to be Nate's. She followed her usual routine and kissed Nate's screensaver, a picture of them on the couch, asleep. Alex opened iMovie and clicked record.

"Hello Mom...and other moms. This is the first act in the first ever talent show aboard the Connect Three/ Mitchie Torres/ Alex Russo tour bus. Hope you enjoy." I said into the camera and Alex opened up a karaoke track of the song we were going to sing on Youtube.

The boys rolled their eyes and groaned as the intro to their song, Burning Up, came on. This song was like 3 years old, but we still blasted it every day. I must say, I could see why they were annoyed.

SHANE

Of course they would choose to cover this song. I couldn't help but notice how cute Mitchie was prancing around to the music though. They were both really happy and looked like they were having so much fun together.

Alex: I'm hot (Alex fans herself). You're cold (Mitchie shivers).You go around (Mitchie walks around Alex). Like you know (They both tap their heads). Who I am. But you don't (They both shake their heads) You've got me on my toes (They point to their toes.)

Mitchie sung the chorus with a hair brush as a microphone while Alex just danced in the background. I couldn't help but notice how well they were performing. They would do great keeping the crowd interested on tour.

When the song was finally over, they took a bow and Nate introduced us.

"Hey everyone! I will now present the Connect Three, singing a brand new song entitled..."

"BOUNCE!" we all said together. Nate pulled up the track and we took our places.

Bounce, just bounce, let me see that body bounce  
'Cause my rhymes are so fly, and my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce

Bounce, just bounce, let me see that body bounce  
'Cause my rhymes are so fly, and my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce

Let me see that body bounce, baby  
Well, let me see that body bounce  
Let me see that body bounce, right  
Yeah, man

Now I'm the kind of guy that likes to bounce  
Now I'm the kind of gut that's gotta a pet mouse  
I'm the kind of guy that likes to scream  
Now all these other people wanna do it like me

So bounce, just bounce, let me see that body bounce  
'Cause my rhymes are so fly, and my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce

Bounce, just bounce, let me see your body bounce  
'Cause my rhymes are so fly, and my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce

We stopped and smiled at the camera.

"We hope you pick the right winners, AKA US!" I said and stopped the video.


	3. Chapter 3: That Weird Smile

_****__**WHY HELLO TO MY AMAZING READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and this chapter FINALLY starts some DRAMA! Also, sorry, but I don't really feel like proofreading right now so please excuse some spelling and grammatical errors that may appear!**_

Bounce, just bounce, let me see your body bounce  
'Cause my rhymes are so fly, and my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce

We stopped and smiled at the camera.

"We hope you pick the right winners, AKA US!" I said and stopped the video.

ALEX

Mitch and I rolled our eyes at the boys when they finished their little song. Then we all gathered around the computer monitor where the 4 different screens were shown. One with Connie, Denise, and Theresa, and then, of course, the one with us. The moms were all still chuckling while we impatiently waited for an answer.

"Well...the girls had phenomenal choreography..." Denise began.

"Yet the boys wrote their own song..." Connie continued.

"We judges will need to elaborate." Theresa finished, and all 3 logged off, going onto a private chat, I assume.

"Get ready to lose boys." Mitchie said with a smirk.

"Losing isn't in our vocabulary..." Nate replied with a playful, yet competitive, glare.

The next few minutes consisted of us trash talking until one by one, the moms logged back on.

"We have come to a decision, and we feel that..." Theresa began.

"THE BOYS WON!" the moms cried and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Mitchie yelled.

The boys laughed at us and began bragging about their victory. I stormed off into a random bedroom and slammed the door. I assumed Mitchie did the same as I heard a door slam from somewhere else on the bus.

About 5 minutes later, the door opened, and revealed me lying on the bed, glaring at the wall. The side of the bed next to me moved as someone, Nate I assumed, joined me on the bed.

"Allie..." he groaned and wrapped his arms around me.

I remained immobile and kept my eyes fixed on the wall.

"Allie...are you sad because you lost?" he asked me, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I turned my body and head to him and glared at him. This made him chuckle.

He repositioned his arms around me and pulled me closer. I rolled my eyes and said nothing, but didn't resist from his touch.

"I'm sorry." he said and kissed me on the nose.

When I didn't respond to that either, he pouted.

"Allie!" he whined, which made me laugh.

"What..." I groaned with a slight smile.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked with a frown.

I simply laughed, kissed him on his cheek, and pulled him closer to me.

MITCHIE

Stupid moms...they OBVIOUSLY don't know talent when they see it.

I continued thinking the same thing over and over again until Shane walked into the room.

"Well hello LOSER." He said with a smirk, which made me roll my eyes and give him an intense glare.

He winced from the glare, yet kept walking toward the bed. Towards me.

"What..." I asked in the coldest voice I could muster.

"We do this for a living. What do you expect? Of course we would win!" he said, attempting to be sympathetic, I suppose.

He really didn't get how to make a girl feel better, now did he? I slowly got out of the bed and left the room, annoyed when I heard him follow.

I plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Shane sat next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I immediately shrugged it off.

"Are you upset because we won." He asked me.

"Not really...more so because you're a sore winner." I replied, not really even upset.

"I'm sowwy." He said with the most adorable pout in the world.

I tried my hardest to keep my smile hidden and simply ignore him. He must have noticed though, because a weird grin appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him in a worried tone, suspicious of what he may be thinking.

"Oh nothing..." he said with a smirk and slowly got up and towered over me.

"Shane! What are about to do?" I yelped and he began tickling me.

I. Hate. Being. Tickled.

"Shane stop! Seriously stop! SHANE!" I yelled, well laughing uncontrollably.

"Say you forgive me!" he said, still tickling me.

"I forgive you!" I yelled quickly and was relieved when he actually stopped tickling me.

I rolled my eyes at him but laid my head in his lap.

"I think I hate you Shane Joseph Gray..." I told him.

"Love you too Michelle Demetria Torres." He said with a smile and leaned down to peck me on the lips.

JASON

"Come one guys. Time for some food!" I called out to everyone.

Alex and Nate walked out of a bedroom, hands intertwined and Mitchie and Shane rose from the couch.

"Let's go guys!" I said, starving.

I mean, it kind of annoyed me that they were still so lovey dovey with each other. It made me feel like a loner...well of course that is my fault. I mean, if it weren't for me, we could have still been together.

Goodness...didn't I say I wouldn't think about that? I made the right decision.

After a few minutes of convincing myself that I made no mistake, I followed everyone off the bus as we stepped into Red Robin's.

We waited patiently in line, ignoring the stares we were getting from middle aged women, probably mothers to crazy fans. A few had the guts to ask for autographs, and of course we couldn't turn them down. Even Allie and Mitchie signed a few napkins.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, we finally were escorted to our table. Luckily our waiter seemed completely oblivious to who we were. We've had numerous bad experiences with obsessive teenage waiters before...

We ordered our food and I excused myself from the table to go to the restroom.

Upon leaving the bathroom, I was frightened by a squeal. I turned and saw a girl, maybe 11 or 12, waiting outside of the women's restroom.

"OMG! It's Jason Gray from CONNECT 3!" she yelled.

"Ssshh...why hello there. And you are?" I asked with a smile.

"My name is Skylar." She said, with the biggest grin on her face.

"And why are you sitting outside of a bathroom all alone?" I asked her.

"Waiting for my big sister. We're taking a ROAD TRIP for my 12th birthday!" she said, confirming my age estimations were dead on.

"Is today your birthday?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded furiously.

"Well Happy Birthday!" I said as the door to the restroom opened and an extremely familiar girl walked out.

"JASON?" she asked, surprised, though I could decipher pain in her eyes.

"Well, hey there Danielle..." I said with a sheepish smile, averting my eyes from hers, not able to bear the pain I saw within them.

It's funny how the things you want to forget about always seem to make your way back into your life somehow...


	4. Chapter 4: Twinkling Eyes

**Well I got bored AND inspires (an excellent combination for all of you!) so here's the next chapter guys! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make my day so much better! Please! Hope you ENJOY!**

"JASON?" she asked, surprised, though I could decipher pain in her eyes.

"Well, hey there Danielle..." I said with a sheepish smile, averting my eyes from hers, not able to bear the pain I saw within them.

It's funny how the things you want to forget about always seem to make your way back into your life somehow...

NATE

We were finishing up our burgers, when Josh came and insisted that we leave now so we had plenty of time to freshen up for the show tonight. Yup. First night on tour we had a show. We reluctantly got up, dreading having to leave because of the good time we were having, and, let's face it, there's not much to do on a tour bus.

We started towards the door when I realized Jason wasn't following. I sighed and told everyone that I would go and get him. I turned around, and started towards the direction Jason had walked in order to get to the restrooms. Just as I got there, I couldn't help but smile as he said happy birthday to a little girl. I began to walk to her and, also, tell her happy birthday when a woman came out and yelled "JASON?". This wasn't a fan scream though. I guessed he already knew who she was.

"Well, hey there Danielle..." he said to her, confirming that he, indeed, knew exactly who she was.

I couldn't figure out for the life of me why he wore that stupid grin on his face and wouldn't look her directly in the eyes. Almost like he was embarrassed or guilty for something.

I finally managed to pry myself away from my thoughts and went over to Jason. The squeal from the little girl reminded me that it wasn't just Jason, some chick named Danielle, and me.

"Hey Nate. This is Skylar and this is Danielle. It's Skylar's 12th birthday today!" he said with a fake grin, apparently completely unaware that I'd witnessed the exchange he'd just had with 'Danielle'.

"Happy Birthday Skylar!" I said to her with a smile, but then turned to Jason. "Jase. We gotta get going." I told him and he nodded.

"Hey Skylar, how would you feel about coming to a Connect Three concert for your birthday tonight?" I asked her, feeling generous.

Once again she screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she said, a huge grin on her face.

I got her name really quickly, and promised her good seats and 2 backstage passes. One for her and one for her sister, Danielle.

Finally we left Red Robin's and got on the tour bus.

MITCHIE

We waited about 10 minutes, getting slightly irritated once we got pass the 2 minute mark, but, finally, Nate and Jason walked onto the bus.

Jason looked a bit shaken up, and Nate was eyeing Jason worriedly. What possibly could have happened in a mere 10 minutes? They joined us on the couch and there was an awkward silence, with Jason being weird, Nate seemingly worried, and the rest of us waiting for some type of story to explain what in the world was going on.

Finally, when Jason got up and walked towards the back of the bus with a simple "I'll be right back...", Nate took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I think Jason is secretly seeing someone..." he said and we all looked at him, clearly confused by his words.

"Why?" Alex questioned, urging him to continue his story with her eyes.

"Well all I know is when I went to get him, this girl came out and like was super surprised to see him and he was just like 'Oh. Hi...' or whatever. He wouldn't look her in the eyes or anything, and he had this weird look on his face, like he should be ashamed of something. Maybe he hasn't been calling her so we don't find out."

This started a huge conversation, pondering possible other reasons for this strange encounter. Suddenly, Jason spoke from the behind the couch. We'd all been so absorbed in our debate we didn't even notice him.

"Her name is Danielle." He began slowly, as if this was a hard story to tell. "We started going out about 7 months ago. She's one of the best people you could ever meet. Smart, sweet, super friendly to ANYONE. And then, of course, she's gorgeous. We had one of th-" he started to say. "Well actually the BEST relationship I'd ever been in. About week ago, when I came home for the tour, she told me she loved me before I boarded my flight..." he said and paused, gauging our reactions.

We simply waited for the rest of the story.

"So what's the problem here?" Alex shouted after a long moment of silence, confused as to why he stopped talking.

"I didn't know what to say...I mean, I'm pretty sure I love her too, but I kind of just walked away from her...I didn't want her to have to just sit around alone while I toured. I haven't talked to her since then. Well, that is, until today..."

We all just sat there, and it surprised us when a tear actually trickled down his cheek.

Alex slowly got up and hugged Jason. One by one, we each joined the group hug. We laughed as we hit a bump and all tumbled onto the floor. Our smiles faltered as soon as a desolate frown replaced Jason's small grin.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked sadly. This was really getting to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shane asked. "You win her back."

Shane smiled, and eventually Jason matched his smile, though his eyes were still lacking their usually twinkling, happy look. I sighed and leaned on Shane's shoulder. It hurt me to see Jason like this.

"Exactly." Alex said and gave Jason a warm smile, and did this same for me once she saw my face.

I returned the smile.

"I mean how could ANYTHING we come up with not work?" Nate asked.

"Don't worry Jason. You'll get her back. Pinky promise." I told him, offering my pinky.

We locked pinkies, and, just for a second, his eyes seemed to twinkle. Just a little.


	5. Chapter 5: Atlantic City

**OMG...IT'S BEEN LIKE 3 MONTHS. WHOA! I'M SO SORRY! LIKE SERIOUSLY! I FEEL HORRIBLE :( PLEASE FORGIVE ME! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, NOW THAT I HAVE FINALLY POSTED :)**

Alex slowly got up and hugged Jason. One by one, we each joined the group hug. We laughed as we hit a bump and all tumbled onto the floor. Our smiles faltered as soon as a desolate frown replaced Jason's small grin.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked sadly. This was really getting to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shane asked. "You win her back."

Shane smiled, and eventually Jason matched his smile, though his eyes were still lacking their usually twinkling, happy look. I sighed and leaned on Shane's shoulder. It hurt me to see Jason like this.

"Exactly." Alex said and gave Jason a warm smile, and did this same for me once she saw my face.

I returned the smile.

"I mean how could ANYTHING we come up with not work?" Nate asked.

"Don't worry Jason. You'll get her back. Pinky promise." I told him, offering my pinky.

We locked pinkies, and, just for a second, his eyes seemed to twinkle. Just a little.

ALEX

The four of us sat, pondering ideas on how to win back Danielle, for hours. Finally we arrived at the arena somewhere in New Jersey. We decided to think some more later, so that the final plan to get Jason's girl back would go flawlessly, seeing that we only had ideas, and nothing elaborate enough to try tonight. Josh opened our door, and I glanced out the window behind me before rising from Nate's lap. There were SO many FANS! Nate tipped my chin up with his finger so that our eyes met.

"It'll be alright, sweetie." He said upon seeing my worried face.

I gave him a smile and he took my hand, leading me off the tour bus.

The fans were all screaming, trying to get the boys' attention. EVERYONE wanted an autograph. I was shocked when fans called MY name, asking for MY autograph too. By the time we finally got inside, after signing many autographs, I had a HUGE smile on my face.

"So THAT'S why you guys love your fans so much!" Mitchie said, her face mirroring my own.

The boys chuckled and nodded.

Nate showed Mitchie and I to our shared dressing room, allowing Shane to take as much time as possible, and Jason to be alone, as he was slowly coming out of his sulking stage.

"Here you are ladies!" Nate said as we stepped into the room.

"Why thank you kind sir!" Mitchie replied with a smile.

Nate kissed me on the cheek and whispered a few words of encouragement into my ear before leaving.

"Are you excited Mitchie?" I asked her, shaking her by her shoulders.

"OF COURSE! ARE YOU?" she yelled, making me laugh.

"Definitely." I replied with a smile.

MITCHIE

A stylist came in soon after Nate left and showed us our separate racks of clothes, explaining that we both had two different styles of clothes chosen for us. My style was kind of 'rocker' and Alex's style was like 'modern fashionista'. Overall, we were content with our clothing options.

After about two hours, we met the boys backstage. I had on a white and red striped t-shirt with a black bow on the shoulder with a matching black tutu type skirt and some bright red heels. Alex wore a black lace top with a black tank top underneath, some dark denim shorts, and black heels. We were really happy with our choices.

The boys came over to us then.

"Are you ready to show off that wonderful voice of yours?" Shane whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Ready? Yes. Nervous? Even more so..." I said with a sigh and timid smile.

"Don't worry-" he began.

"You'll do fine." I finished for him with a smirk and eye roll. He simply chuckled.

Jeff called us over.

"Well, here's the first stop, guys! You guys are going to do great. No pressure or anything, but this venue is very strict regarding time on stage. Please try and stay within our time limits...this means NOTHING unplanned. If any of you gets hurt, immediately call for help or make your way backstage, if possible. Your well-being is above everything."

He continued going over all of the rules and regulations and we patiently waited for him to finish, my heart racing as I anticipated going onto the stage for the first time. I was the VERY first act.

After about ten minutes, Jeff called me and told me I was on. I took a shaky breath as the announcer said my name and ran out onto the stage like the boys told me.

"HELLO ATLANTIC CITY! MY NAME IS MITCHIE TORRES, AND I HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" I yelled with a big smile. This would be fun I thought as I heard the intro to my first song, Party.

Saw you lookin over  
Now I see you moving this way  
You're pushing through the crowd  
Like you got something to say  
But you couldn't walk  
'cause the music's taking over your feet  
I can tell by your toes that you're rocking  
To this beat

I'm not sure how, but my few songs had gone by and I was exiting the stage already. I was so pumped up that I hadn't realized that Alex had went onstage until I heard her on the mike.

"Hey guys! I'M ALEX RUSSO! Now who here has ever been in a relationship? Now of those people, who has ever been in a relationship that made them one of the happiest people alive? Well this song is just for you guys!" She said and started her first song.

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally 

The rest of the concert went by quicker than I could ever imagine. It made a huge difference being backstage I guess. Jeff called Alex and I over as the boys finished their last song.

"Now girls you guys can go back on stage and say goodnight!" he said and we nodded and ran back on stage.

We all bowed and Alex and I were already off stage when Jason took the microphone.

"Before we go guys. I need to vent a little. Is that okay? I messed up with a girl I really like...or actually love. It's weird. I've been so afraid of that word, love, when in reality, it makes me really happy. I actually wrote a song about it. Do you guys want to hear it?"

Of course the crowd roared, and Jason began.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

By the time Jason had finished, Nate, Shane, and the rest of the band had begun playing some more instruments and singing background vocals on the chorus. The crowd went wild, and the boys finally came off the stage.

As soon as they got off stage, an angry Jeff led them into a room. Alex and I could hear them getting yelled at for 'deliberately disobeying orders' all the way in our dressing room.

Once I heard the door open, I rushed to go comfort Shane, as he gets really upset REALLY easily. I reached him and gave him a hug, which he stood immobile throughout.

"It's okay babe." I told him and wrapped my arms around him. He shrugged me off, but I wasn't going to stop that easily. I simply placed my arms back where they were and tried to comfort him some more.

"STOP MITCHIE." He yelled after a while.

I'd rarely seen that much anger or frustration since, what I like to call, my personal dark ages. My arms dropped and I walked away, tears threatening to spill, just from the memories.

**IF YOU WANT MORE, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE OFTEN!**


	6. Chapter 6: Burning Up

**HEY GUYS! Finally wrote the 6****th**** chapter! Hope you enjoy! FIVE REVIEWS, AND I WILL POST THE SEVENTH!**

_Once I heard the door open, I rushed to go comfort Shane, as he gets really upset REALLY easily. I reached him and gave him a hug, which he stood immobile throughout. _

"_It's okay babe." I told him and wrapped my arms around him. He shrugged me off, but I wasn't going to stop that easily. I simply placed my arms back where they were and tried to comfort him some more._

"_STOP MITCHIE." He yelled after a while. _

_I'd rarely seen that much anger or frustration since, what I like to call, my personal dark ages. My arms dropped and I walked away, tears threatening to spill, just from the memories._

ALEX

Nate was already laughing from my impression of Jeff when I saw Mitchie blow past us, tears in her eyes. I turned around and looked at Shane, who looked really confused and sad. We locked eyes as he started towards her. I nodded and we both followed her into our dressing room. She sat on the couch, staring at the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Mitch...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't cry. Please Mitch. I love you." Shane told Mitchie, as he slowly approached her.

Mitchie looked up at him, then at me, then at him, then back at me.

"Why would he do that? To me? To my mother?" Mitchie asked me.

I stared at her, a bit confused, when suddenly it clicked. I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"It's all over. Shhh. He's gone. Don't worry. You guys are safe now." I told her, looking straight into her eyes.

Shane began apologizing for whatever he thought he'd done, but I stopped him.

"It's not you...I'll explain everything later. Just hold her." I said, leaving Mitchie's side so Shane could follow through with my orders.

He held Mitchie and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

MITCHIE

This hadn't happened in a LONG time. I was reliving the pain I went through when I was 9...

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled to the man hovering over my mother.

"Mitchie. Please don't..." My mother cried, weakly.

I simply ignored her and took matters into my own hands. I jumped on the man's back, pounding his head with my small fists, in an attempt to stop him from laying another hand on my mother.

"STOP! MITCHIE!" My mother cried with worry.

It was too late. I was airborne and landed in the middle of the kitchen before I could comprehend what was going on. He'd thrown me across our entire dining room.

"That's right. STOP. MITCHIE." The man said to me, this time not with worry, but intimidation and conviction.

All I could do was stare back with wide eyes, fear instilled throughout my entire body.

I slowly came out of the memory as I heard Shane's voice singing in my ear.

"I'm slipping into the lava. And I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? "

"Cause I'm burning up. Burning up. For you Baby." I finished, and looked up at Shane with a small smile.

SHANE

Mitchie continued to sob uncontrollably into my chest once Alex left. It crushed me to see her this way. I tried to murmur small, comforting words into her ear, but she was in her own little world. I then thought about the cheerfulness she was JUST full of when we'd done the talent show. Just the thought of it made me smile. Before I knew it, I was singing Burning Up. I was ecstatic when I heard Mitchie finish the chorus.

Asking no questions, sure Alex would explain everything to me later, I squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, Mitchie spoke.

"So you're not upset anymore?" Mitchie asked, and I smiled. Although she was sobbing less than five minutes ago, she was still concerned with my feelings.

"Not at all, love." I said, returning her smile.

"I'll explain everything to you later...I'm not sure if I can handle it right now." She said, sadly.

"No rush...no rush at all." I told her, though I was VERY curious.

I picked Mitchie up bridal style and smiled at her as she begged me to put her down. She finally realized that I didn't plan on putting her down anytime soon, and slowly relaxed in my arms. When we got to the others they glanced at us, and smiled at Mitchie who was singing something under her breath with a smile.

"And what beautiful song is that I hear?" Nate asked her with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just a song I wrote when I was younger...it always calms me down...gets my emotions out." She said with a small grin.

"Well, can we hear it?" Jason asked.

"Nope. MY song." She said with a smirk.

"Loser..." Nate said, looking away from her. Mitchie simply giggled at his response, and I let her down, onto her feet, the giggle convincing me that she wouldn't begin crying again.

Jeff then walked over and began to speak.

"Well, everyone, we have some free time for the rest of the night, so you guys are free to go wherever you want." He told us, giving us the location of the hotel, our room numbers and hotel keys, so we had somewhere to go once we'd done what we wanted.

I was excited to finally have some time out of a tour bus, fast food place, or venue. We all headed to the door, trying to spend as much time in the city as possible. We were surprised to see someone waiting outside.

"Hi." The person spoke.

"Hi." Jason, the closest to the door replied.

There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other. After about 30 seconds, Jason broke the eye contact, and turned to us.

"You guys can go without me...I'll catch up or something." He said, and we nodded.

"Right this way, Danielle." We heard him say before the door slammed shut.

**Remember to review! Five reviews = CHAPTER 7! Keep that in mind :) Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot.**


End file.
